Robotic surgical systems are currently used to perform bone repair procedures, such as partial knee replacement surgeries. These procedures may be performed using a robotic device having a single tool. After the bone has been prepared, an implant component may be cemented onto the prepared bone. Any deviations between the prepared bone surface and the bone-contacting surface of the implant may be filled with cement. However, to receive a press-fit implant component (e.g., without cement), the bone surfaces must be precisely shaped to receive, and sometimes match, the bone-contacting surfaces of the component. Current methods and tools used to prepare bone may not result in prepared bone surfaces that correspond to the implant surfaces with enough precision to hold a press-fit implant. More precise bone preparation may also improve the fixation of cemented implant components.